Trapped but for a VERY good cause
by IwillmarryJustinTimberlake
Summary: A short Lock/Shock romance. Very cute and fluffy!


Oh my God! There are only TWO Lock/Shock stories on the whole site! I thought there'd be more than that! So little me, being the nicest girl in the world, decided to write another for those deprived Lock/Shock fans. This is just a one-shot, so if you wanna flame me, please do it gently!   
I don't own any of the Nightmare Before Christmas characters… damn. Wish I could at least own Lock but I can't. *Tatum skulks off to sulk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"These kids will be the second death of me." Jack Skellington sighed, watching the three Trick-or-treaters running around his house through narrowed eyes.   
Shock had stolen Lock's devil mask and Lock was chasing her around Jack's long legs, trying to grab it back. Barrel followed him, stupidly.  
"Give it back, Shock, you pasty faced old witch!" Lock screamed, making a wild leap for his mask. Shock put her hand on his forehead to keep him back, holding the mask out of his reach as his fists swung wildly at her. Barrel skidded to a halt, bashing into Lock, who fell over on top of Shock.  
He pinned her to the floor, his dark, sunken eyes glittering, and his wavy reddish hair sticking up like two devil horns. His thin, blue lips split into a grin, flashing his pointed teeth as he managed to wrestle the mask out of Shock's hands.  
Shock shrieked and pushed him off, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar.   
"You messed up my dress, you red bastard!" She shouted, nose-to-nose with Lock. Lock glared at her.  
"Get off me, you ugly bitch!" Lock flailed his arms, trying to push her away.  
"Smelly!" Shock gave him a push.  
"Double smelly!" Lock pushed back harder. Barrel looked from one to the other, giggling, a hand over his fat, skeleton-like face.   
But Jack had had enough. He grabbed both squabbling kids by the scruffs of their necks and held them up to his face. Both the kids hung like puppets, their legs kicking feebly in the air.  
"That's enough, you two!" He barked, his skeleton face creased in a frown (AN: If that's possible). "If you two can't say anything nice to each other, then don't say anything at all."   
In response, both kids crossed their arms over their chests and turned away from each other, noses in the air, still hanging from Jack's long hands. Jack sighed again and placed them back down. "When Sally and I fight, professor Finklestein used to lock us in a room together until we made up." Jack continued thoughtfully. "Maybe it would work on you two?" He looked back down (and down) at them. Lock was on top of Shock, pulling her flyaway hair and Shock was struggling to get free, punching his stomach with her fists. "I'll try anything." He turned to leave. "Come on, Barrel." Barrel skittered after him, still giggling.   
  
Later…  
Lock and Shock sat at other ends of the room, glaring at each other, trying to stare each other out.   
'Stupid Shock.' Lock thought bitterly. 'Always thinking she's great at everything. Look at the state of her.' His unblinking eyes scanned her. 'Ugly, old cow.' But as soon as he thought that, he felt very guilty. He had never EVER thought her ugly. In fact, he'd always quite liked her. But he'd never tell her. He lowered his eyes to his feet, his usually pale cheeks going red.  
'What's wrong with him?' Shock thought, glaring over at Lock. 'Maybe he's going to give in the stare-out. That'd be something to rub in his big, pointy head later.' She stared over at him, evilly. His eyes were avoiding hers. 'Orrr… he looks cute when he blushes like that.' She thought before she could stop herself. She gave herself a mental kick as her own cheeks turned red.  
Lock looked up and their eyes locked together. He opened his mouth to say something… and he blinked.  
"AHA!" Shock leapt to her feet. "I WON!"  
"Did not!" Lock scrambled off his chair. "I didn't even move!"  
"You did too! I won!" Shock danced around the room, singing 'I won, I won!' And soon, Lock began to get seriously pissed off. He leapt on her, once again pinning her to the floor, holding her wrists down. They were both about to start screaming at each other, when they suddenly realized the 'position' they were in. They both froze, blushing furiously. Lock laughed nervously, and scrambled up, helping her to her feet. She lifted her head to look at him, and… lets just say that you wouldn't have been able to fit a sheet of paper between their noses. Then, agonizingly slowly, she leaned towards him and gently brushed her lips against his ever so slightly. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away, as if finally realizing what she was doing.  
"Lock, I-" she started, but he didn't let her finish. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lock pressed his mouth to hers fiercely, effectively cutting off her sentence. She seemed startled at first and stiffened but he soon felt her muscles relax as she removed her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. The world disappeared as they sank into the kiss and heat washed over them. Lock pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. They were both suddenly very aware of all the places where they touched, from his hands on her back to her legs, stomach and chest pressed against his. Lock's heart pounded upon his ribs as all of his love and passion poured itself into that one perfect moment when their lips touched.   
Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they both pushed away from each other like they were red-hot. Jack smiled, stood framed in the doorway with Barrel peeking around his legs, gaping at the pair.   
"Well, I can see that worked." Jack laughed. "Come on, Barrel, let's leave the two love birds together." Jack started out the door, but Barrel didn't budge, still staring at his friends. "Barrel? BARREL!" Jack grabbed Barrel around the waist and carried him out.   
Lock and Shock glanced at each other shyly.   
"Erm… I'm sorry, Lock, for nicking your mask." Shock shuffled her feet. Lock smiled.  
"I'm sorry for calling you names and pulling your hair." He admitted.  
"And I'm sorry for punching you."  
"And I'M sorry for… *cough*kissing*cough* you."  
"Don't be." Shock reached out and took hold of his hand.   
"BARREL!" A scream came from behind the supposedly shut door. Both kids turned in time to see Barrel get wrenched away by an angry Jack.   
"Come on, let's go torture him." Lock smiled wickedly. And, hand-in-hand, the two walked back to the other room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-daa! Hope you like it! I know, I know, they all were a bit OOC, but I couldn't help it! Reading back over, I'm not sure how old they were supposed to be in this, because they were kissing like teenagers, but acting like kids! Oh well!   
Any comments? Please? Pretty please! If you do I will be your bestest friend and love you forever!  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
